The Fox and the Hound 2
The Fox and the Hound 2 is a 2006 direct-to-video midquel to the 1981 Disney animated feature The Fox and the Hound. It was produced by DisneyToon Studios and released on December 12, 2006. The story of the film takes place during the youth of Tod and Copper, between the event in which Amos Slade threatens to blast Tod, and the event in which Copper leaves Tod for the hunting trip ahead. The film had an official soundtrack album released on November 21, 2006. The film features the voice talents of Reba McEntire, Patrick Swayze, Jonah Bobo, Harrison Fahn, Jeff Foxworthy, Vicki Lawrence, and Stephen Root. It is directed by Jim Kammerud, who had previously directed The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea and 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, and screenplay writer Roger S. H. Schulman's previous films were Balto, Shrek, The Jungle Book 2 and Mulan II. Plot Best friends Tod the red fox (Jonah Bobo) and Copper the hound dog (Harrison Fahn), back as pups from the first film, visit a country fair when they see a band of dogs called "The Singin' Strays". The band has five members: Dixie (Reba McEntire), Cash (Patrick Swayze), Granny Rose (Vicki Lawrence), and twin brothers Waylon and Floyd (both Jim Cummings). Their band leader is Lyle Snodgrass (Jeff Foxworthy). It is important that they perform well because a talent scout from the Grand Ole Opry (Stephen Root) will be at the fair. Cash and Dixie get into an argument, and Dixie walks off before their performance, forcing them to go on stage without her. During the show Copper sings along, and Cash invites the pup up on stage to sing with them. The musical number is a success. Cash invites Copper to join the band, which he does upon promising that he is a "stray". Copper spends the entire day with Cash, forgetting his promise to watch fireworks with Tod. Dixie finds Tod and sympathizes with his feelings of abandonment. During their conversation, Tod lets it slip that Copper isn't a stray, and Dixie hatches a plan to get Copper out of the band with Tod's help. Tod lures Copper's owner, Amos Slade (Jeff Bennett), and Slade's other dog Chief (Rob Paulsen) to the fair in a wild chase. The chase leads to widespread mayhem in the fair, and the Singin' Strays' performance is sabotaged right in front of the talent scout Mr. Bickerstaff. Copper is fired from the band and returns home with Slade. Tod is sorry for ruining everything, and is brought home by Widow Tweed (Russi Taylor). Along the way, Tweed narrowly misses being hit by the talent scout's car, and Bickerstaff's hat flies off and lands on Tod. The following day, Tod and Copper admit their mistakes and are friends again. Hoping to amend for his doings, Tod gives Bickerstaff's hat to Copper, who uses it to track down the talent scout at a local diner. Tod tricks Cash and Dixie into thinking the other is in trouble, and the entire band end up meeting up at the diner. Copper convinces the band the importance of harmony, and The Singin' Strays howl a reprise of their song "We're in Harmony", attracting the attention of the talent scout. Impressed with the band, he arranges for the dogs to perform at the Grand Ole Opry. The film ends with Copper choosing to leave the band and play with Tod again. Cast * Jonah Bobo as Tod * Harrison Fahn as Copper * Patrick Swayze as Cash * Reba McEntire as Dixie * Jeff Foxworthy as Lyle * Vicki Lawrence as Granny Rose * Rob Paulsen as Chief * Jim Cummings as Waylon and Floyd * Stephen Root as Winchell P. Bickerstaff (the Talent Scout) * Russi Taylor as Widow Tweed * Jeff Bennett as Amos Slade Soundtrack The Fox and the Hound 2 Soundtrack Album is the album containing songs from Reba McEntire, who was the voice of Dixie in the film, as well as other well-known artists such as Trisha Yearwood, Chip Davis and Little Big Town. Composer Joel McNeely has a few score tracks on the album: "Depressed Dixie", "Sad Puppy Blues", "Nashville 7" and "Sticky Hound Puppy". The Fox and the Hound 2 Soundtrack Album features a combination of country and bluegrass writers and performers were found in Nashville by Disney according to the music supervisor Kimberly Oliver, and Matt Walker Senior VP, DisneyToon Studios. Background music score composer instrumental songs Joel McNeely. Bluegrass music for setting the moods of scenes, performed by several famous bluegrass performers. * Friends for Life - vocals One Flew South and composer Marcus Hummon. Best friends song. A Bluegrass meets Folk Rock song according to Marcus. The album features the full version of this song, which was cut shorter for the film. * We're in Harmony - performed by Chip Davis, music and lyrics by Will Robinson. * Hound Dude - singer Josh Gracin, composer Will Robinson. A pun on Hound Dog, a backstage view of being a popular performer. * Depressed Dixie - score composed by Joel McNeely. Late at night, howling at the moon with Dixie at a bar, over a bowl of kibbles. A background of the down times of the performing business, that the performers state they can all relate to. * Good Doggie, No Bone - Performed by Reba McIntire, composer Marcus Hummon * Sticky Hound Puppy - score composed by Joel McNeely. * Blue Beyond - lead vocals Trisha Yearwood, composer Gordon Kennedy and Blair Masters. Even though it is raining everything is down, I will always be there. Gordon compares this song to the timeless "When You Wish Upon a Star", and Trisha states that "if he was trying to write a classic, I think he did." * We Go Together - vocals with the Singin' Strays - performed by Little Big Town composer Marcus Hummon. The main theme of the whole film. * You Know I Will - Lucas Grabeel, also a music video version on the additional bonus features section. Music and lyrics by Gordon Kennedy. * Sad Puppy Blues - score composed by Joel McNeely. * We're in Harmony (Reprise) - performed by the Singin' Strays - Dixie, Cash, Granny, Waylon and Floyd, with Copper. Music and lyrics by Will Robinson.